


Where does the Loyalty lie?

by Garnet_Is_Savage



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_Is_Savage/pseuds/Garnet_Is_Savage
Summary: This is a Soldier Steven Universe AUThis is a very slow burn story, so please be patient with the shipping- Lapis isn't depressed until later in the story. She starts off as a happy and adventures 12-year-oldWarnings: There is sexism and discrimination toward males. Also, this is not at all accurate to real war or fighting and killing. This is more about relationships like Jaspis and Lapidot then the hardships of war. Please do not leave hate because of this.Technology: No guns or cars or phones- about 1790s time in our timeline, but they still fight with only swords and bows, and there metals are different/better. The technology is advanced in some areas- thanks to Peridot (you'll see that later)Finally the actual SUmmary ;)-Lapis joins the army and meets two other new peculiar recruits. She soon learns just how hard it is to be a soldier. She thinks she falls in love, but it soon wrenched right out of it. She changes sides, to learn the truth, and falls in love again. Lapis also meets a young boy who is ready to fight. Will Lapis chose to fight against the Diamond army she had been so excited to join? Who will she fall in love with exactly?Read to Find out ;)





	1. Before the Army

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acechick_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acechick_ace/gifts).



> Agate is not Holy Blue Agate from SU- she is an original character. Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
>  
> 
>  

A little bit of background:

Lapis hated fighting. She hated killing, but she had to do it. She had not been forced to join the Diamonds’ army; she had only been ‘recommended’. Before she knew what she was getting into, she agreed to fight, to support her dad. 

Men were considered lowly, but necessary. A man was not allowed in the army, and only given menial jobs, paying little. So, instead of Lapis’ dad supporting her, she had to support her dad.  
It all started when a lieutenant named Agate and her general, Emerald, knocked on Lapis’ door, recruiting young females for ‘the best job in the world’.

Fighting in the Diamond army was the best paying job. The goal of the fighting was to kill off a rebellion that had been lasting for at least half a century. The rebels called themselves the Crystals and fought for freedom outside the Diamonds’ queendom. They had a smaller force, but they fought harder, and smarter, because the Diamonds’ would not admit that they were a real threat.

Fighting involved swords, knives, axes, and bows. Bows were the only long range weapon, and technology was extremely limited. At least it was until Lapis met one of the other new recruits, who was too smart for her own good, but became one of her only friends.

No one truly knew when the conflict would end. The Diamonds’ were ruthless, but everyone knew where they stood. No one went hungry, or died from lack of shelter. So when Lapis said yes that day, she believed the fighting would not change her life besides the fact that she would have more than enough money to keep her dad alive.

 

The day it all changed (Lapis' Point of View:)-

Lapis had just come home from school. She had heard rumors of soldiers going door to door assessing young girls to see if they were strong and worthy enough to fight for the Diamonds’. Few girls were ever recruited from Lapis’ small town, but Lapis still felt apprehensive as she sprinted to her house.

She ran in, finding her dad asleep on the couch. At the age of 12, Lapis was already different. Faster, more agile, skinny and tall, but with muscle. This was due to her job, sports, and what she did in her free time. 

She loved climbing and high place in general. She would climb any surface she could, tall trees or rocky cliffs. She would stare down at the small town from an almost unclimbable cliff. She certainly did not know anyone else who could climb up after her. Not that she had any friends. But people did like to try and mess with her, and the cliff made for a perfect escape.

She lived in a shabby house, in a sad town, with only about two thousand residents, but it was all she knew. Still, she felt restless to find out what was beyond the borders of her hometown. Homeworld was supposed to be a huge country. Lapis longed to be free of the limits that came with living in a tiny section of a huge world. Maybe that was one of the reasons Lapis had said yes to Agate and Emerald. 

Her job was ok, but when she was not running as a messenger for everyone, she was running as a sport. She was by far the fastest runner in the town, but she also loved to swim. There was a large, warm lake next to her house that she would swim in all the time. The weather was always warm in her town, so she swam year round, for fun.

She currently sat in a chair next to the couch her dad was sleeping on. Larklan was her father’s name, and Rapris had been her mom. Her mom dad died from the fever when Lapis was five. It had been an epidemic at the time in the town. It left Lapis with all the responsibilities her mom had. For a twelve-year-old, Lapis was smart and mature.

Before Lapis could take out her book, The History of the Other Countries, and homework involving the scary Sneeples who lived in those hard countries, There was a sharp, loud knock on the door. Lapis glanced at her dad’s asleep figure before hesitantly walking to the door. It was only ten in the morning, and Lapis rarely had anyone visit her at her house.

Lapis opened the door a second later, looking up at the two strangers towering over her. They were abnormally tall. One was slightly shorter than the other with multicolored eyes, purple, blue and green. Her braided hair matched her eyes, and her skin was very pale, which surprised Lapis, and made her take a step back. Apparently the strangers took this as an invitation because the stepped right into Lapis’ house.

Lapis glanced again at her father, but the strangers did not see him, or they just did not care. The taller one had dark green eyes with even darker green spikey hair. Her skin was also dark, but not green. Lapis was conscious of her own eyes, which were her namesake, a pure lapis blue, and her light brown skin. She also touched her short, black hair as she took another step back. The shorter stranger closed the door of her house, and all three of them stood facing each other before the taller stranger spoke up.

“We are here recruiting, as you must have heard. So far, we have found no one worthy enough to fight. You look like you may be though.” The stranger started in a cold voice with a thick accent that Lapis’ could not place. “My name is General Emerald, and this is Lieutenant Agate. Are you willing to try some tests, or should we just leave you to your small and insignificant life?” General Emerald finished with a daring question. Lapis went stiff, but she was curious.

“I’ll do some tests.” Lapis replied quietly, struggling to keep her gaze on General Emerald. Lapis tried to read the soldiers’ expressions, but their faces were devoid of emotion.

A moment later, Emerald nodded at her lieutenant and before Lapis could use her fast reflexes and react, Agate grabbed Lapis in a vice-like grip. Lapis was so shocked, she spent a second stiffening in confusion, but came to her senses when Agate started to squeeze. If Lapis did not get out of Agate’s grip, soon she would not be able to breathe. 

Agate was holding Lapis from the back, Agate’s chin resting on Lapis’ head, and her arms squeezing just below Lapis’ breastbone. It was not a completely secure grip, but Agate, or Emerald, did not know that Lapis was strong, and smart. She may not get into fights, but she knew how to fight back. Lapis had trained herself, not only to run and climb, but to react and get out of tough situations, fast.

Lapis pushed off the ground as hard as she could, ramming her head in Agate’s chin and making Agate loosen her grip slightly. In the next moment, Lapis used her weight to lean forward, planning to slip out of Agate’s grasp, but Agate was more balanced, and probably expecting this move.

Agate slammed Lapis down on the floor, pinning Lapis down on the hard wooden planks, but only pinning Lapis down by her legs. Lapis’ arms were free. Agate must have thought the fight was over because she made the mistake of smirking down at Lapis, and not making sure Lapis would not escape. Lapis had been in a few fights, started by others, and knew never to give up, to exploit an opening whenever possible.

Before making her move, Lapis noticed how young Agate was. She looked about fifteen at the most, and once again, she underestimated Lapis. So instead of allowing Agate to best her, Lapis punched Agate in the nose. Agate’s eyes rolled up in her head and slipped slightly off of Lapis. 

In that moment, Lapis pushed Agate off of her and stood up, unstable and drained. Agate’s nose was bleeding, but not too bad, and Lapis’ knuckles were split, dripping blood. Agate slowly stood up and held her hand out to Lapis. Lapis was cautious and hesitant at first, but she looked into Agate’s multicolored eyes and found only admiration, no hostility. That surprised Lapis enough to allow her to relax enough to shake Agate’s hand.

Lapis and Agate, both slightly bleeding, turned around to face General Emerald. Agate’s face became cold and hard again as she stared straight ahead. Lapis looked over at her dad, still fast asleep. Her dad could sleep through anything.

Lapis lifted her head to meet Emerald’s cold eyes, doing better at keeping the gaze. Emerald nodded.

“You have passed. I can’t say I am not surprised. This town rarely births anyone useful, but you’re smart, and maybe you’ll get somewhere. It is your choice. Will you join? And if so, we must go soon. You were the only one in this town.” Emerald said briefly, the only emotion she showed was distaste for Lapis’ hometown.

“I will join.” Lapis replied, standing up straighter. “But first I need to pack, and, tell my dad.” Lapis felt like an excited, but terrified, twelve-year-old anxious for adventure. The General stood by the door as Lapis packed her few belongings. When she was ready to go, Lapis sighed and woke her dad up from his dead-like slumber.

Larklan woke with a start, staring up at Lapis’ face in confusion. He did not see the general or lieutenant. 

“What’s up lil lark?” Lapis’ father asked Lapis, calling her by her nickname. Larklan frowned after a moment of seeing Lapis’ apprehension. “What’s wrong.” He glanced behind Lapis, spotting the two strangers. He looked them up and down, and his eyes grew scared, his face pale, and his frown deepened.

Both soldiers wore dark gray uniforms, but the general had a yellow diamond on her chest, and Agate had a blue diamond. 

“You can’t take my daughter away from me! She is only twelve, and she can’t fight!” Larklan shouted at the soldiers while standing up, but the man was short, and not menacing. He looked more sad than angry.

“You know very well that it is Lapis’ choice. You have no say, and we will not force her to fight.” Emerald replied, keeping patience with the man, being used to parents’ complaints. Lapis raised an eyebrow, for Lapis never told Emerald her name. How did she know her name was Lapis? Emerald then turned to Lapis, looking at her like she was a prize, not a person.

“You could do well in the army, maybe rank high.” Emerald stated towards Lapis. Lapis looked into her father’s terrified eyes. 

“I have decided to join. That way I can save you and support you. I can take care of myself, dad.” Lapis answered awkwardly. She never told her dad she could fight. He saw the muscles on her arms, but probably dismissed it to Lapis’ climbing. 

“But who’s going to save you? You have no idea what war is like!” Larklan questioned, and Lapis’ gaze hardened.

“Neither do you! It’s not like you could fight, and you need help. I’m sorry dad, but I am going.” Lapis started snapping, but ended in a quiet, almost reserved tone. 

“Rose Quartz and her soldiers will tear you to pieces, Lapis. I may never see you again.” Larklan muttered, just loud enough for Lapis to hear. She shuddered at the name of the Crystal leader. Few have seen her face and lived to tell the tale. Not that she herself would come after Lapis, but her name was enough to make Lapis cringe in fear. Still, Lapis was firm in her decision to fight, and Larklan could see that.

“I love you lil lark. Before you go, let me give something to you. It… it belonged to your mother, and it m-might serve you well.” He rushed into the room he had shared with Lapis’ mother, but Lapis could see he was about to break down in tears.

While Larklan was grabbing the item, Lapis looked at Agate, whose face was still expressionless, but her nose had stopped bleeding. Emerald looked impatient, but did not speak her annoyance.

A few minutes later, Lapis’ father walked out with a small wooden chest, locked up with a metal clasp. Lapis had never seen that chest in her short life. Larklan also had a small silver key in his hands.

“This should keep you safe, if you learn how to use it. I was hoping I would never have to give it to you, and so was your mother, but you were always a special girl confined in an ordinary town.” Larkland said with a grim smile and in a sad tone while using the key to open the chest.

Lapis marveled at what he pulled out. It was a weapon, too short to be sword, about a six inch blade. It was a knife, but not like anything Lapis had ever seen. It was not made for just cutting, but also stabbing. At least, that’s what Lapis thought. 

The blade was pure black, and the hilt was made of white silver with a gem on the end. A lapis gem. The blade was also wickedly sharp, and pure, as though it had never been used, but still had been cared for with attentiveness. It was dangerous. And beautiful.

Next, Lackland pulled out the thick scabbard for the knife-like weapon. It untraditionally-colored a light blue; the inside was the same black as the blade. He slid the knife carefully in the scabbard and laid it in Lapis’ outstretched arms. Overall, the whole weapon was not very conspicuous. 

“Take care. That knife is different. Made of different technology than a regular weapon. It will forever remain sharp and clean. It is dangerous, and don’t let it fall in the wrong hands. The weapon itself is a hybrid called a dargier, a cross between a dagger and rapier, so it can slash and stab effectively. Your mom made it out of a strange black metal. She never told me how or where she found the materials, but she gave me one warning. This dargier is the hardest weapon to learn, but she made it for you, so it should be balanced. If it is not, do not use it. You will end up hurting, even killing yourself.” Larklan explained quickly in a very low whisper. 

“Do not ask any questions. I have told you everything I know about this dargier. That’s all your mom told me. We do not want to draw attention to the weapon either. Or they may confiscate it or force you to leave it. I feel like you need it. One more thing, the scabbard is very important. You mustn't lose it. It is the only scabbard that can hold the dargier. The weapon will cut through any other scabbard.” He whispered harshly.

Lapis was conscious of the very dangerous and equally sharp hybrid-weapon in her hands. She was also worried about what the two soldiers though of it, but Larklan was standing and talking in a way so that they could not see the weapon. He helped Lapis fasten the small weapon to her belt that held up her work trousers. Only when he stepped away, did the soldiers notice the weapon.

Tears were now streaming down Larklan’s face as Lapis turned back to her new bosses. Agate was staring at Lapis’ new knife-like weapon with curiosity, but did not speak up. She met Lapis’ eyes, her eyes asking, ‘What’s that?’

Emerald was more vocal about the dargier. 

“What is that? You cannot bring that with you. You will have your own sword in time, but you are not yet ready to have a weapon. Leave it.” Emerald ordered, but Lapis was ready to argue. 

The only thing Rapris had left behind was this dargier, and Lapis was not going to leave her mom’s only artifact/creation/whatever it is called behind. Her mom had been her idol, her role-model, and Lapis intended to live like her.


	2. Lapis Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis asks a few questions, and leaves her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter, but I felt like posting :) Hope you like it!

Lapis opened her mouth to argue, but as Emerald took a step towards her, anger crossing her face, Lapis remembered what her father had just told her. Lapis had to keep her mouth shut.

Instead of arguing, Lapis strode to Emerald, unbuckled the dargier, and handed Emerald the hybrid-weapon. Emerald raised an eyebrow, before examining the weapon. Astonishment flashed across her face, but before Emerald could unsheath the weapon, Lapis spoke up.

“It’s my mom’s. Can you keep it until I am worthy to use it, Madam General?” Lapis asked, trying to keep her voice steady without a hint of desperation. She really wanted the weapon in her control, now, but she tried to sound as polite and submissive as possible. 

Emerald looked up, an eyebrow still raised, but apparently decided it was a weapon worth bringing back to wherever they were to go. Emerald buckled it to her own belt, and that is when Lapis noticed the soldiers were unarmed. This surprised Lapis. The soldiers must not think the town was dangerous, and, to be fair, it was not. Still, shouldn’t a general always carry a weapon while on duty, even if it is recruiting duty. Maybe their weapons are in their carriages. 

“We must go.” Emerald stated, turning to head out the door without another word about the dargier. Lapis suspected that Emerald did not know the weapon was not a normal knife or dagger.

“I love you, dad.” Lapis expressed, and with one glance at her father, followed the soldiers out of her house. Little did she know, it would be about six years before she returned. 

Questions were swirling around in Lapis’ head, but she was too nervous to ask them. The two horses outside, hooked up to the carriage, were strong and healthy, their hair glossy. They tossed their heads and stamped their feet when Lapis approached, obviously anxious by the smell of a stranger.

Before Lapis could befriend the horses, Emerald ushered Lapis into the carriage, followed by Agate. Apparently, Emerald was the one driving the carriage. That was weird. Lapis looked around, seeing the weapons she had noticed were missing from the hips of the soldiers. 

One was a long sword, and the other was a short sword, both in black scabbards. Lapis wondered who owned which. Lapis adjusted her pack as she sat down with it in her lap, and glanced at two other packs, bigger than hers, in the corner. She also wondered what was in the packs, probable just food. 

Lapis was curious, but too apprehensive to ask about anything. Agate looked more uncomfortable than Lapis felt, sitting next to her. After a few minutes, the carriage started up, and after about thirty minutes, Lapis finally spoke up.

“Well, this is awkward. Can I ask a few questions?” Lapis asked, staring at her hands, conscious of Agate’s thigh against hers. 

“Sure. Sorry, I’m not used to talking with new people. Ha, ask away.” Agate murmured uncomfortably, but Lapis could hear the smile in her voice, so she looked up at Agate. Agate was taller than her, but they met eyes, and Agate had a small smile on her face. Lapis noticed just how pretty her green, purple, and blue eyes were.

Lapis cleared her throat. “Well, how old are you? Um, what do you fight with? Where are we going? A-are there going to be other soldiers my age? What about other new recruits? What’s training like? When will I get my long knife back? How’d you join the Diamond army? What are the rebels like? Are the stories true? Emerald seems nicer than what I thought generals were supposed to be. Why is she driving the carriage? Why hadn’t you had your weapons with you?” Lapis blurted out, not being very careful with her wording, but too excited to hold anything in. 

Lapis glanced away, blushing slightly, embarrassed at all her blubbering, but Agate just raised an eyebrow, her smile growing wider.

“Wow. That’s a bit more than a few. Before I answer, I’m going to give you some advice. Once we get there, talk less. In fact, keep your mouth shut. They do not like when newbies are talkative. I know that well. When I joined at age ten, I was very talkative, and they liked to whip me.” Agate stopped with a pained smile, and Lapis frowned. “You’re right. Emerald is one of the nice generals. She likes pulling out new recruits. I am fifteen now, and she is twenty. We kept our weapons in the carriage so as not to scare anyone.” The carriage hit a bump, startling Lapis.

“I fight with the long sword in the corner. You’ll have to go on a mission to prove yourself, and then go through training. Maybe then you’ll get your knife back. We do not trust any regular citizen to drive our carriage, and the horses hate strangers.” She stopped again with an apologetic smile, apparently having noticed how the horses had reacted around Lapis. “I joined the army like you, and hopefully there will be a few other recruits. You’ll see where we are going soon enough. Um, the training is ruthless, but the Crystals are worse.” She ended with another smile, and Lapis smiled back.

Some of the answers were vague, but Lapis was content for now. They traveled in silence for another hour, both in their own heads, but the silence was no longer awkward. It was almost noon, and Lapis was starting to get hungry, but she was willing to wait. 

Lapis glanced at Agate, who was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed. Lapis hoped she would become good friends with the older soldier. 

Little did Lapis know, this would be the last time she would see Agate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF, in the next chapter, crap is going to go down!


	3. Lapis Hardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis loses some of her innocence, but makes it to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning- there is death and gore, but I do not go into much detail. You can imagine it if you want.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Love you guys!

The carriage screeched to a stop, and Agate startled to her feet, alert. Lapis was about to ask what was wrong when the horses screamed, and she heard two loud thumps. Lapis stiffened in fright, but Agate snatched her long sword.

“I’m going out there. Do not come out!” She whispered to Lapis harshly before running out of the carriage and slamming the door. Lapis was not going to follow her directions. She knew something was seriously wrong. 

Lapis grabbed the other, shorter sword, but she knew she was too inexperienced and awkward with it to use it efficiently, so she decided to set it back down. Lapis hesitated wondering if she should grab her backpack, but decided against it. If she had to run, she did not need extra weight.

“Mother fucker. Shit. This is bad.” Agate cursed, and Lapis paused in fear. She heard clashing of swords, and Emerald shout in pain. ‘Fuck’, Lapis thought. 

Before Lapis could convince herself to stay in the pretend safety of the carriage, she ran out, and froze up.

There were at least four people on the ground, bloody. The sickly sweet smell of blood was everywhere. For a moment, everyone paused at the sight of a new person, Lapis. Then the fighting resumed, and Lapis realized she would soon be targeted.

Lapis did not have a weapon, but she could fight. Emerald apparently had had a weapon on her after all. She was leaning against the carriage, somehow still fighting a short girl with short white hair, while grasping her side. Emerald was wounded, and bleeding hard. 

The two horses had been slaughtered, and when Lapis spotted them, she almost threw up. Agate was fighting two thin sixteen-year-olds with matching red hair. She had blood all over her, but she had not been wounded.

All the Crystal soldiers wore the same outfit, red with a yellow star on their chests, so Lapis could not tell the ranks of the soldiers. 

Lapis took this all in in a few seconds. She also noticed that her dargier was still at Emerald’s hip. A moment later, Lapis had her own enemy to deal with. She was a tall, muscular girl of thirteen with brown hair and skin, a grim smile on her face. She saw that Lapis was young and unarmed, and underestimated Lapis’ skills.

Lapis knew that unless she got the girl unarmed, she would be killed, so she did what she does best. She climbed up the smooth walls of the carriage, so she was now about ten feet above the fighting, and her opponent. Her opponent whined in protest, but soon got bored stalking around the carriage, and walked over to her fighting friends.

Lapis surveyed the scene again. It was three against four. Two were wounded, Emerald and a redhead, four dead or incapacitated, and one was unarmed, Lapis. It was not looking good. 

The girl who had been ready to fight Lapis reached her comrades, who were fighting Agate. She was totally outnumbered, three to one, and cornered against the carriage. Emerald, had managed to kill her enemy with a stab to a major artery near the heart, but Emerald was not looking too good. Lapis had to fight.

She climbed down the carriage and ran to Emerald, who was gasping in pain. 

“I need to help Agate. Trust me.” Lapis whispered to her general, holding out her hand, and her general did not hesitate. Emerald handed Lapis the dargier with a smile full of pain. Lapis nodded and unsheathed the weapon, dropping the scabbard on the ground. The weapon felt natural in her hands, definitely balanced. She turned to Agate and the three Crystals. Somehow, Agate was holding her ground, but she was tiring. 

Lapis frowned. She hated fighting, but she ran towards the fight, and slammed into the girl that had been planning to kill her. The girl was knocked right off her feet in surprise, and Lapis ended up on top, and the girl’s sword scattered out of reach. Before Lapis could even think or hesitate, she slammed the dargier in the girl’s leg, but not the main artery. Lapis did not want to kill the girl despite everything. The knife slid easily in with a sickening slurping sound.

The girl groaned and Lapis sprung up with her knife dripping blood. She was horrified. She hated hurting people. She was wrenched out of her horror when Agate shouted.

“Lapis help!” She screamed, fear and pain evident in her voice. Lapis ran at one of the two redheads, but she was expected Lapis, and Crystal soldier dodged. Agate shouted out in pain, and Lapis whirled around to see her on the ground, stomach bleeding, at the mercy of the other redhead. 

That girl had her sword at the throat of Agate. Lapis and Agate met eyes, and for a second, Lapis saw fear and sadness, but it quickly changed to peaceful resignation, and she smiled a sad, almost apologetic smile at Lapis. 

The next moment changed Lapis’ innocent heart, hardened it. The Crystal soldier sliced Agate’s head cleanly off, and it rolled a few feet before stopping. Lapis collapsed to her knees before she could witness anymore. 

She knew she was still in danger, but she did not care. She finally glanced up, looking at all the carnage, tears streaming down her face. She sobbed, cursing herself for agreeing to become someone who killed. Her senses blurred with emotional agony and trauma. 

Why hadn’t the Crystals killed Lapis yet? She looked up right into Emerald’s sympathetic face. Lapis squeezed the knife in her hands, taking out her anger on the hilt of the dargier, instead at Emerald. The general was the reason she was here. Emerald saw the anger on Lapis’ face and took a step back. 

After a few minutes of angry sobbing, Lapis got up, refusing to look at Agate’s dead body and severed head. She ran inside the carriage, making sure her eyes stayed only on the carriage. She completely broke down, smelling and seeing the blood on herself. A little later, Emerald opened the door, her sympathetic expression replaced with only pain. That shook Lapis out of her anger and pity-crying.

“H-how hurt are you?” Lapis squeaked out, and Emerald groaned.

“I can tell you how to get there, but I don’t think I’ll make it. I should have seen this ambush coming, but..” She stopped, coughing up blood. She hacked for a few seconds, took a deep breath, then continued. “You have to run. I killed the two left, but more might be coming. The horses are dead, and I will be soon. Take a pack, and your knife. Here are the directions.” 

Emerald told her that they were about five miles from the camp, which explained the attack. The Crystals had been expecting them. Besides the directions, Emerald also told Lapis to tell a person called Onyx everything. 

Emerald sank to the ground, leaning against the carriage, and Lapis forgot her anger. She felt a great need to help the dying twenty-year-old. She knelt at Emerald’s side, seeing the pain in her bright green eyes. Her wound was deep, hitting an artery. She only had a few minutes left. 

“I’m sorry. You were not supposed to see this much death on your first day. You were only to go on a mission with the other new recruits to show your worth. You have proven yourself. Just get to Onyx. She’ll help you… You’ll be ok… Just.” Emerald started coughing again, blood spitting on Lapis. Lapis grabbed her arm, and once Emerald stopped coughing, she smiled, the resigned peace in her eyes just like with Agate and closed her eyes  
A few seconds later, Emerald breathed her last shaky breath and died. Right there in front of Lapis. She was officially the only survivor, out of ten people. 

Lapis got up, closed her eyes, and wretched until nothing was left. Then she grabbed her pack, the scabbard, which was uncomfortably next to Agate’s head, and slid the dirty dargier into it, not caring about anything anymore. She fastened it to her belt and the pack to her back, and ran. She just ran.

She never stopped, until she reached the camp. She was so numb and exhausted, that when she collapsed, she completely blacked out. Right before she entered the dark abyss she heard a unique, annoying, slightly nasally voice.

“Who’s she? What’s wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emerald and Agate! I'm so sorry I killed them off, but Lapis had too lose some of her innocence. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	4. Peridot and Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot wants to find out what happened. Jasper is confused, but she follows Obsidian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing Peri's and Jasper's perspectives. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Peridot Perspective:  
Peridot watched the crazy scene unfold before her young, peridot-colored, eleven-year-old eyes. She had watched as a light-brown-skinned girl with black hair, a bit older than her, covered in blood, collapse at her feet. 

She watched as at least a dozen people crowded around the unconcious girl, and Peridot took a step back, a frown on her face. ‘This must be another new recruit. But where is the general? Why is she covered in blood?’ Peridot questioned in her head. She pushed her round-rimmed glasses up her small nose. What she asked instead was:

“Who’s she? What’s wrong?” No one answered her though. Peridot walked away from the scene and sat on a log nearby, staring at her pale hands. Peridot was a bit of an entitled kid, coming from a rich family from a big city, but she was smart. Unnaturally smart. Genius smart, and that was what got her into the army. 

Peridot was not a fighter, but her smarts were better than top-notch, and she was only eleven. She was short and clumsy, but she was manipulative, and she knew how to get information out of anyone. 

And she wanted to know what was going on. She ran a hand through her thick blonde hair and stood up, ready to find out about the bloody mystery girl.

Jasper’s Perspective:   
Jasper was so done with Lieutenant Obsidian's arrogance. Jasper had almost beaten her in the fight. Almost, but Obsidian had caught her off guard in the end. Still, Jasper was recruited, and they were almost at the camp. General Carnelian had not said a word the entire time, only kept a frown on her face, her yellowish-brown eyes void of emotion. Jasper felt judged.

She was different from her friends. Her big town looked at her as some kind of bully, though she never hurt anyone, on purpose. She was just bigger, stronger, and scarier looking than anyone her age. She was thirteen, not super smart, but could do just about any job involving heavy lifting. She was tall, buff, caramel-skinned and brown-eyed, and her ego would not allow her to fail.

But she had failed with the dark-skinned, fourteen-year-old Obsidian, and she was still seething, even as they had reached the camp. Obsidian stepped out and made sure to mock Jasper by staying ahead of her. Jasper watched Obsidian’s curvy figure sway as she walked, her long hair fixed in a braid. 

Obsidian glanced back at Jasper with a smirk, her black eyes full of arrogance. Jasper frowned even deeper as she felt a blush creep up her face. Jasper also hated how that was what had made her lose, and Obsidian had taken advantage of Jasper’s attraction to her. 

Obsidian’s smile grew before looking away, and Carnelian joined them. As Jasper passed the horses, one nuzzled her, and she pat it before walking on. Animals have always loved Jasper, and she them. They were so much simpler than humans.

Jasper was not only attracted to Obsidian, but also the weapons she and her general carried. Obsidian had a sharp, foot-long rapier at her skinny waist. Carnelian had a wicked war scythe, a nicely sharpened weapon. Jasper wondered when she’d get a weapon like that. 

As soon as they got into hearing range of the camp, Jasper knew something was wrong. Carnelian ran ahead, leaving Jasper with Obsidian, who had stopped long enough for Jasper to be by her side. Since as long as Jasper has known her, this was the first time she was not looking smug. In fact, she looked scared. Even though Obsidian was smaller, and shorter by a good amount, she was naturally more confident than Jasper, and Jasper felt the awkward need to comfort her. That would probably end with a rapier in Jasper’s gut. 

They walked slowly to the camp, both feeling apprehensive, but not saying a word about it. Both knew something was wrong, but were more comfortable staying silent about it. They soon reached their destination, meeting a crowd of people. 

Obsidian took Jasper’s hand, startling Jasper and making her blush more intensely. Jasper let Obsidian take her away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I love making Peri a little sassy, and in the next chapter you'll see just how sassy she is :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. The Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper finds a mysterious lost weapon and has no idea what to do with it. She also runs into the very irritating Peridot, who enjoys playing with Jasper's emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep uploading so fast :P I guess I am just enthusiastic. It might slow down around chapter 8ish
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jasper’s Perspective:  
Obsidian led Jasper to a nearby tent. Jasper’s hand felt clammy in Obsidian’s grib. Obsidian let go of Jasper’s hand and disappeared into the black tent, leaving Jasper to look around at the nearby surroundings. 

The crowd has dissipated a bit, but people were still running around. Jasper glanced at the tent, but her curiosity towards the commotion got the best of her. She started walking away, towards the craziness, but tripped over something. Jasper was not the most agile.

Jasper picked herself up with a grunt and looked down at what had tripped her. It was some sort of weapon. Jasper picked up the short weapon and examined it. It was in a blue scabbard, but before Jasper could unsheath the weapon to see what it was, Obsidian exited the tent.

‘Shit.’ Jasper thought, her eyes widening as she quickly hid the weapon the best she could, in her pants. Jasper forced a smile as she turned towards Obsidian, uncomfortably aware of the weapon in her baggy pants. Obsidian smiled a sly smile, and immediately Jasper’s face heated up again, making Obsidian smile wider and Jasper look away. 

‘She is driving me insane.’ Jasper thought while staring at the ground with a red face. 

Obsidian walked closer to Jasper until she was uncomfortably close. Jasper felt the urge to step back, but at the same time she was thinking, ‘she smells like smoke and fire.’ Then Obsidian took a step back, stared straight into Jasper’s brown eyes, and handed Jasper a weapon. 

Jasper ripped her eyes from Obsidian’s ebony eyes to the new weapon in her hands. It was a katana. Personally, Jasper did not care for thin weapons. She like maces and hatchets, but the weapon was nice. 

“Where’s the scabbard?” Jasper asked in a whisper. “Am I allowed a weapon?”

Obsidian laughed, deep and rich, surprising Jasper, her eyes widening again. She took the katana back and that is when Jasper noticed the scabbard at Obsidian’s belt. Jasper wanted to face-palm herself, her face growing even redder. 

“Who said this weapon is yours?” Obsidian patted her weapon, showing her arrogance again, and Jasper frowned. 

“Why’d you show it to me? Why did you bring me to your tent?” Jasper asked, keeping her anger from being embarrassed in check. Obsidian’s answer shocked Jasper. 

“Call me Obi. Don’t ask questions, or you might get beat. I’ll answer you this. You’ll get a weapon once you prove yourself. I am going to talk with my higher-ups to find out what is next. I will see you when I see you. Bye Jasp.” Obi snapped with a warning smile before sauntering off with the katana on her hip. Jasper watched her hips sway as she walked away, blushing for multiple reasons. She had just given Jasper her own nickname. ‘I kind of like the sound of Jasp.’ She thought, realizing she really had a crush on Obi.

Jasper ran a hand through her thick caramel-colored hair before stalking off. ‘What was she going to do with the new weapon she had found, currently in her pants?’ Jasper wondered quietly. She knew having a weapon with her lowly-status would get her in serious trouble. But she did not want to just drop it.

In her distraction, she did not noticed when she barreled into someone knew. Someone short with an annoying voice. 

Peridot’s Perspective:  
“Fuck! Watch where you’re walking.” Peridot groaned as she landed on her butt. Once she recovered, she looked up to meet eyes with a big, buff thirteen-year-old. She was much bigger than Peridot, but that was not saying much. Peridot was not fazed, and she stood up, glaring through her glasses straight into the other girl’s brown eyes.

The girl look startled. She glanced at the ground, and so did Peridot. They both saw a sheathed weapon, but before the girl could grab it, Peridot snatched it up. She scrutinized it and jumped onto the log she had been recently been sitting on, trying to look taller. Sadly, she still was not as tall as the girl. ‘Sometimes I really hate being short.’ Peridot thought for probably the ten-thousandth time in her short life.

“Sorry. Umm, give it back.” Peridot looked up at the sound of the gruff voice, raising an eyebrow, and sized-up the much bigger girl. What Peridot concluded was that either she was also a new recruit, who should not have a weapon, and had not gotten her uniform yet, or for some reason she was hiding this weapon. Peridot guessed it was the first, and she was not about to give her the weapon. 

Peridot grinned maliciously at the girl, and the girl’s eyes narrowed as she stared down the much smaller Peridot.

“I would turn the weapon in.” Peridot said snarkily with a smirk. Jasper’s eyes widened for a second before narrowing again. Peridot had guessed correctly. Peridot rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell, but as I have been told, the punishment is fifteen lashes with a nasty looking whip.” Peridot said with sass that almost crossed the line to smugness. She threw the weapon to the girl, and the girl caught it easily. “It looks nice, even without my unsheathing it. My name’s Peridot. See you around.” 

Peridot jumped off the log and walked away at a fast pace, a small smile of achievement on her face. She loved intimidating those older and stronger than her. She always caught them off-guard. Just because she was small did not mean she could be pushed around. Not that she would do anything like that with her superiors. 

She had to keep her flippant attitude in check. 

Jasper’s Perspective:  
Jasper watched the little runt called Peridot scurry away. She grasped the weapon in her hands in anger. Peridot was almost as snarky as Obi, and the smugness infuriated Jasper. ‘How could an eleven-year-old be so damn cocky?’ Jasper questioned in her mind while gritting her teeth in annoyance. Peridot looked young, and wore the white of a new recruit, but talked like a lieutenant. 

Jasper took a deep breath. She knew she would have to work together with the pipsqueak later, and she was not looking forward to it. Peridot was right about one thing though: Jasper had to get rid of the weapon before being caught by someone less… forgiving. 

Jasper needed to find Obi, or Carnelian, and give one of them the weapon. As Jasper gazed around, tents and unlit fireplaces surrounding her, she wondered when she was going to be given her own white new recruit uniform. There was two wooden buildings, one looked to be a meeting place for the high-ups, and the other was an infirmary. 

Jasper hid the weapon in her pants again before heading towards the infirmary. That’s where the chaos was, which meant that was the place where someone important was bound to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Master_of_the_Boot1 for the advice. I can only hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I wrote it better to your suggestions.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! (Love all your comments!)


	6. Peridot's Anger Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot reflects on her reasons of becoming a soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil Peri is a little bit angsty :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short chapter!

Peridot’s Perspective:  
As Peridot walked away, she thought of what had brought her to the army, why she had said yes, other than her smarts. Yes, she was very, very, very smart. But, besides her smarts, she was too weak and small to be of much use. She would work to advance technology, not actually fight.

The only problem is: she wanted to fight. 

Peridot stopped, stood against a carriage, and watched the newbie, whom she did not even think to ask the name of, walk towards the infirmary. Peridot was curious, but remained leaning, and in her own thoughts.

Her mother, Allura Greene, a rich city-lady, had been in the army. She had take off five years to start a family and have Peridot, but then she was back on duty for the great Diamonds. Peridot was young, but not the youngest to be recruited. Her mother had been nine when recruited. Strong, fast, determined, almost as smart at Peridot, and a great soldier. 

That’s what her mom had been. 

Before she had been taken down by a General of the Crystal army. A general who was still alive.

That general was called Garnet.

And Peridot was going to avenge her mother through killing Crystal General Garnet.

Peridot was eager to show her worth and smarts. She was eager to train and do anything possible to get to the position to have the change to kill Garnet. Or die trying. She may only be eleven, but age never stopped her before. Peridot may be a smart-ass, but she was genius and determined. 

And she was dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to a battle between Peri and Garnet, but who knows if that'll happen ;P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper knows something is up and is curious. Peridot is angry, but covers up her anger, and ends up curious too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil' Peri has a dark side that Jasper gets a glimps of in Peri's eyes, and Jasper is the most innocent Cheeto Puff I know. Love showing Jasp as innocent
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jasper’s Perspective:  
As Jasper got closer to the infirmary, she heard a scream and paused, listening. She was just close enough to hear a young-sounding girl shriek, “Get out of my fucking way! I am going home, and no one can fucking stop me!” Jasper raised an eyebrow at this, but she was slightly sympathetic. 

‘Damn that girl can swear’ Jasper noticed with amusement, but really wondering why the girl was so adamant at getting away when no one had forced her to join the army in the first place. ‘Was she the one the crowd had been surrounding earlier?’ Jasper wondered as she started walking towards the sick house. ‘Or was the girl just mental?’ Jasper almost laughed at this. 

The Diamonds would never allow such a liability as someone with a mental illness to be in an army camp. They were considered too dangerous. 

Jasper reached the doors just as a crowd of maybe twenty people swarmed out of the building. Jasper avoided getting trampled over, even with her size and bulk, by moving ten yards to the right of the doors. She watched as a Colonel with yellow hair stood guard at the doors and repelled anyone who approached. 

A question entered her mind: ‘How did the soldiers have such unnaturally colored hair and eyes. Yellow was definitely not a normal color.’ Jasper shrugged and leaned in to hear the conversations.

Jasper listened in when a general with orange hair walked up to the colonel and asked what was going on. The colonel said in a dead voice that Major General Tanzanite ordered her to let no one in. Jasper gasped.

‘Shit. Whoever’s in their with the most important person at this camp must be hella important.” Jasper concluded while slinking away. She knew enough to know how the ranks worked, and uniforms, and once again she wondered when she would be forced to change out of her comfortable clothes. Peridot already had her uniform on. This brought up her biggest problem at the moment: the weapon in her pants. 

‘Why hadn’t I given it to Obi when I had the chance!’ She scolded herself. Jasper did not know anyone else besides Carnelian and that shrimp-sized punk Peridot. Not that she knew them well.

Jasper wondered around the large camp looking for Obi or General Carnelian, but not spotting them. Instead, she saw half-pint Peridot leaning against a carriage a hundred yards away. As Jasper got closer, they met eyes, and Jasper was startled by the pure anger in the smaller newbie. It scared Jasper, but she kept approaching, slower. 

As she got closer, Peridot’s expression softened to a mix of loftiness and curious questioning. Jasper wondered what she was thinking, and why she had had that expression of alarming rage.

Peridot’s Perspective:  
Peridot leaned against that carriage, wondering what was going on. She watched the twentyish people pour out of the infirmary building. She was struggling with suppressing her anger over her mother’s death when she spotted the new recruit that she had encountered earlier. 

They met eyes and Peridot tried to change her infuriated expression to one of calm pride. She tried to show nothing bothered her and she was dominant over the other newbie. After a few seconds, she was able to calm down enough to change her expression, for her curiosity prevailed over her anger, for the moment.

As the girl walked into ear-shot Peridot forced a small smirk on her face, determined not to show her deep pain and rage. Peridot continued to lean casually against the carriage and the girl stood next to her, also leaning against the carriage, but looking more stiff and rigid. 

They stood in silence for a minute before the girl spoke up. 

“My name’s Jasper by the way.” The newbie named Jasper muttered gruffly. The silence drawled on was the two looked anywhere except each other. 

Peridot glanced at Jasper, who was staring at the colonel standing in front of the infirmary. Jasper looked very intrigued with the infirmary, which made Peridot intrigued with Jasper. ‘Why was she so interested in that building that had been the source of hecticness?’ Peridot wondered, now openly staring at Jasper, who did not notice. 

Peridot received the answer to her question a few seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love leaving things on cliffhangers :P
> 
> Lapis comes back next chapter. I am sorry it is such a slow burn, but I am trying to create a long story, and I am still trying to figure out the plot. 
> 
> Always open to advice and suggestions!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis wakes up in a panic and meets some new, powerful people. She wonders about things, and gets told she is going on a mission. She becomes even more confused. Why would the Diamonds play games with the Crystals? Why not just wipe them out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus over ya'll! JK, it will probably continue, but who knows. I am thinking on starting another story, but I am not sure. I don't want to give this one up. I need advice :) It's such a slowwwwwwwww burrrrrrrrrn
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lapis’ Perspective:  
“What the…” Lapis groaned as she slowly woke and came to her senses. For a few seconds, her senses did not work. She heard nothing, smelled nothing, and felt nothing. All she could do was see. She saw that she was wearing different clothes, her pack and dargier missing, and she was laying on a white medical bed in a wooden building. 

The people around Lapis were just bleary figures, but she could make out about twenty of them. She glanced around her and saw all the other bland beds were unoccupied. After the initial five seconds, everything hit her at once.

Voices everywhere, aches all over her body, swollen eyes, tearstained face. Images of what she had just gone through, of Agate and Emerald, of her father, even of her mother, all flashed before her. Someone in the crowd asked her what had happened. She could not handle it all. Where was her stuff? Why was she here?

In one fluid, achy movement Lapis sprang up from the bed, conscious of the new recruit, white uniform she was now wearing. People she did not know urged to to sit back down, calm down, and answer questions. Instead, she screamed. Loud.

“Get out of my fucking way! I am going home, and no one can fucking stop me!” She screamed and the crowd parted. Everyone got out of her way, except one person. Once again, tears streamed down Lapis’ face, and she was ready to fight her way out. The girl was obviously not going to move out of the way though, so Lapis sized her up.

The girl was more of a women, at least twenty-five, tall, very muscular, but lean. Her hair was a dark, navy blue, her eyes a dazzling purple. One thing Lapis had been starting to wonder about was how in the hell did they change their hair to those kind of colors, not to even mention the weird-colored eyes. The worst part was she wore a dark gray uniform with a white diamond on her chest signifying she was a Major General.

Lapis had heard of this from her dad. All but new recruits wore dark gray uniforms with a certain colored diamond on their chest. New recruits wore white with no diamond, until they proved themselves. Pink diamond on the chest was lowest in the army, like privates, only above newbies. Yellow was the next up, lieutenants wore light yellow and sergeants wore a darker shade of yellow. Light blue was colonels and dark blue was generals. Lastly, white was the highest. White was Major Generals, and every camp of about ten thousand had one.

Sometimes it was hard to distinguish between lieutenants and sergeants, and colonels and generals, because the uniform fades with use. In order, it went: lieutenants, sergeants, colonels, and generals. 

And this camp’s Major General was the only one standing in her way, with no weapon in her hands, but Lapis knew she had no chance. Instead of fighting, Lapis sank to her feet in pure despair. 

To Lapis’ confusion and amazement, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the Major General kneeling next to her. She saw sympathy in the MG’s eyes, but also hardness. The MG stood up and held out her hand for Lapis to take, and so Lapis took it and stood up. Lapis noticed how rough the older lady’s hands were.

The MG led Lapis to the bed she had jumped up from and urged her to sit down, and of course, Lapis could not and did not refuse. Lapis sat, but the MG remained standing over her.

The sympathy disappeared from the MG’s eyes as she spoke to Lapis, loud enough for all to hear. 

“You must be one of the three new recruits. I have yet to meet the other two, but what is your name young one?” The Major General paused, waiting Lapis’ answer. 

“Lapis Lazuli, ma’am.” Lapis replied quietly, trying to keep her dejection and anger from her voice. The MG nodded, but Lapis continued to stare at her hands.

“Look at me when you speak, and when I speak to you.” The MG said coldly, and Lapis forced herself to look in the intimidating leader’s eyes. 

“Good. My name is Major General Tanzanite. You should know most of the protocol. And if you don’t, speak to one of the lieutenants. Just make sure you follow it.” She paused again, getting the warning across to Lapis, and Lapis nodded. MG Tanzanite raised an eyebrow, and Lapis realized her mistake.

“Yes ma’am.” Lapis replied quietly. 

“Everyone out, except Colonel Hessonite!” Tanzanite shouted, and everyone startled into action, running out of the infirmary, except one short, stout girl of eighteen. She had yellow hair and slanted orange eyes that unsettled Lapis. They met eyes, and Lapis looked away, unnerved by the dead look in Hessonite’s eyes.

“Guard the door Colonel Hessonite, and make sure no one enters. Stand right outside, but don’t come in unless I tell you to.” Tanzanite barked her orders at her sargeant and Hessonite complied, closing the door behind herself. That meant Lapis was left all alone in a building with the most powerful person in the camp. She felt so lowly next to Tanzanite. Small and helpless. 

“Tell me what happened. Do not leave anything out.” Tanzanite ordered, not harshly. 

And so Lapis told her everything in as much detail as she could. She even told Tanzanite about her dargier, which made Lapis wonder where it had ended up. Tanzanite did not interrupt Lapis, but Lapis saw pain and anger in her eyes, even as Tanzanite’s composure and the rest of her face remained passive. A minute of silence went by once Lapis ended.

“I will send a team. I will tell Colonel Hessonite to grab General Onyx. She will also grab your pack. We did not find your knife with you though.” Tanzanite declared quietly, grim sadness evident in her voice. Lapis furrowed her eyebrows. She certainly was not happy that her weapon was missing. Was Tanzanite lying to her? Had Lapis lost the dargier during her blurry escape?

Without another word, Major General Tanzanite got up and walked out of the infirmary, leaving Lapis alone in her thoughts. What was she supposed to do? 

 

Peridot’s Perspective:  
Peridot gaped as she watched the Major General of this camp exit the infirmary, talk to the sergeant posted at the door, and saunter off to wherever the big leaders go to do business. Peridot looked over at Jasper, who was staring at the tall MG walk away. Peridot nudged Jasper.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Peridot doubted that Jasper knew, but she asked anyway, too curious to keep her questions to herself. Jasper looked down at Peridot with a look saying, ‘Why the hell would I know anymore than you?’ Peridot shrugged.

A moment later a new soldier stepped into their view. A general with dark skin and black hair. Peridot watched in interest as the general walked towards the infirmary. ‘Whoever is in there must be important.’ Peridot thought. The general entered the building and Peridot nudged Jasper again.

Jasper looked at her again with annoyance, but her expression changed when Peridot spoke.

“Let’s get closer and maybe hear or see what’s going on.” Peridot said with authority and started sauntering towards the sick building. Jasper raised an eyebrow, but followed after Peridot. 

 

Jasper’s Perspective:  
The little runt interested her.

“Hey kid. Your voice is annoying.” Jasper impulsively shouted at the shorter girl, who glared back at her. Jasper grinned and caught up with Peridot, so they were walking side by side. Peridot tried pushing Jasper over, but Jasper did not budge. Jasper smiled again and Peridot’s frown softened almost into a smile. 

 

Lapis’ Perspective:  
Lapis sat there, alone and upset, but did not get up. A few minutes later, as Lapis was considering getting up and leaving, a new person walked in. Lapis guessed it was Onyx

Everything about the twenty-one-year-old-looking lady was black. Her hair was an even darker black than Lapis’ hair. It was unnaturally dark. Her skin was almost pitch black. But the thing that really stood out to was General Onyx’s eyes. Unlike the rest of her, they were white, completely white. She had no pupils, and Lapis wondered if the general was blind. 

Onyx wore the dark blue diamond of a general, but her stance was one of someone in deep grieving. Unlike a rigid-posture general, Onyx slumped over, her uniform wrinkled, and gray bags hung under her eyes. She met eyes with Lapis, and Lapis saw pure depression in her eyes. Lapis forgot her own pain for a few seconds as the general approached and sat next to her in silence. 

The silence that hung for a minute was not awkward or stiff. It was just sad. The air was thick with sorrow from Onyx and misery from Lapis. Onyx finally spoke, her voice rich, but hoarse. Onyx was staring at her hands, but did not look Lapis in the eyes when she spoke.

“I am sorry you went through what you did. Agate was a brave, unusually friendly soldier. She has taught me a few things, and I will miss her.” Onyx paused and took a deep breath. Lapis noticed Onyx’s teeth were sharper than normal. When she spoke again, it was haltingly. “Em. Oh Em. I. I miss her. Much.” Onyx stopped, and Lapis knew she was holding back tears. Lapis sat there, stiff. ‘She was obviously close to General Emerald.’ Lapis thought, uncomfortable, but relating the older soldier’s pain. There was another few minutes of silence, and Onyx regained her composer. She straightens her back and her face becomes devoid of emotion. Lapis really wondered how all the older soldiers seemed to suppress their emotions and never show them. Onyx’s unnervingly white eyes finally met Lapis deep blue eyes.

Onyx’s eyes showed nothing, but Lapis showed anger and confusion. Onyx sniffed and talked again.

“I’m sorry.” Onyx apologized, surprising Lapis. “You’d think as a seasoned soldier, I would be able to get over grief, but it doesn’t work that way. As long as you don’t harden your heart to killing. Never get used, or get ok, with killing.” Onyx ordered grimly. Onyx suddenly stood up, startling Lapis enough that the she almost slid off the bed.

“I came here to tell you you are going on a mission. I know you went through something the other two recruits did not. You went through real battle, and survived. So you will be leading the mission.” Onyx paused, as Lapis realized that Onyx paused a lot while talking. “It is simple. I think you’ve already proven yourself, but Major General Tanzanite thinks otherwise. You and the other two are to prove yourselves to become privates and officially join the army.” Onyx motioned for Lapis to stand up, and Lapis stood.

“You and the others will go on a scouting mission. You will confront a small party of new recruits, like yourselves, but they are Crystals. You will either kill them, take them as prisoners, or knock them out and steal their supplies. Before you can confront them, you must live in the forest for two days, and test your skills in the wilderness. This is tradition. The Crystal new recruits against the Diamond new recruits. You must be on guard because the Crystals have the same mission. Against you. No regulars are allowed to interfere. You may choose a weapon from the armory, and you may gather your supplies to your discretion, but we will not help you. These are the rules, and this is the only agreement we have with those rebel bastards.” Onyx’s anger flared up as she cursed, but she soon regained passiveness. 

“This is to train. Be ready for anything. No side plays fair. You come back alive with proof you succeeded, and you speak for the others, due to you being the leader. If you don’t, you fail, and get sent back home, and so will the other two newbies.” Onyx paused again, looking ready to say something more, but closed her mouth and walked out of the building. She left Lapis alone, full of confusion and still upset.

‘Why the fuck do we play this game with these bitches?’ Lapis marveled, more confused than angry. ‘And why the hell am I the leader?’ Lapis shook her head as she followed after Onyx. 

And ran straight into the two other new recruits. Little did Lapis know, these two would completely change how she saw the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of Jaspidot ;) Next chapter you'll see sass, anger, Lapidot, and Jaspis. Maybe a little more of Jaspidot... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	9. More Information?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis meets her new mission mates. They find out their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly do not know what I am doing anymore. I will get to Lapidot and other ships soon, but I am struggling. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.

Peridot’s Perspective:  
“Shit, this is the second time today. No one ever pays attention.” Peridot grumbled from the ground. She was small, but the worst thing was, no one seemed to see her. Jasper held out her hand, but Peridot ignored it and picked herself up. Jasper gave her a smirk and Peridot glared back. They then turned to size up the girl who had run into Lapis.

 

Lapis’ Perspective:  
‘Well, I just ran over my teammate. Who has no balance.’ Lapis raised an eyebrow at the tiny girl who had fell and cursed. She had recognized the girl’s voice, but could not figure out how or why. It was so annoyingly nerdy and nasely. She had bright green eyes, round glasses, and short, unruly blonde hair. What stood out the most to Lapis, though, was the girl’s uniform. White. She was a new recruit.

Lapis watched the two size her up as she sized up the buff girl. The girl was big, but only covered in muscle. She had caramel-colored skin, light brown eyes, and long brown hair. Lapis could not guess their ages, but did not really care. She wanted, no needed, more information on the mission. She may have to work together with the shorty kid, but first she needed to find someone to inform her. 

Lapis pushed her way through the girls, almost running into the dead-eyed Hessonite. The sargeant smiled without emotion, her teeth abnormally sharp. Like shark teeth. Lapis shrunk back, almost tripping over the smaller new recruit, who let out a squeak of annoyance.

“All three of you come with me.” Hessonite ordered with a surprisingly high voice. Lapis looked over her shoulder at the two other girls who were exchanging glances of nervousness. Lapis just shrugged with a frown and followed after the short, stout sargeant. 

 

Jasper’s Perspective:  
Jasper assessed the slightly shorter, skinny girl in front of her. She first noticed the white uniform, making her feel out of place. She still did not have her own. The girl had a deep frown, and her blue eyes had a sad look. Jasper wondered what she had gone through. The girl also had short black hair, and as she followed the weird sargeant, Jasper could not help but notice the grace the girl carried herself with.

Peridot glanced at Jasper and they met eyes, both confused and a bit anxious. Jasper had a feeling this had to do with the mission Obi had warned her about. She patted her pants in the place she still hid the weapon.

 

Peridot’s Perspective:  
As Peridot looked the girl over, also a newbie, she was able to hide her recognition. This girl was the one she had seen, bloody and beaten on the ground. In less than half a day, this girl was cleaned up, given a uniform, and showed no sign of her struggle, other than the pain her eyes were expressing. The girl was tall, and it made Peridot feel smaller.

What really intrigued Peridot, though, was the attention the newbie was getting. Peridot was not stupid. Both a MG and general had entered and exited the building, obviously talking with this girl. Why? What had the girl gone through?

Peridot was forced to follow the unnerving sargeant. She was curious but also apprehensive. What was to happen next? 

 

Lapis’ Perspective:  
After a few minutes of walking, they reached the other big building. Hessonite led them in. There was two people, a lieutenant and a general. Lapis did not recognize the lieutenant, but the general was Onyx. 

Onyx nodded at her, but her expression was not readable. Lapis glanced at the lieutenant, but was too focused on Onyx to care.

 

Jasper Perspective:  
Jasper met eyes with lieutenant Obsidian, who winked at her. Jasper felt a blush creep over her face. The building they were in was much bigger inside than it looked outside, and it was the most important part of the camp. Stashed in it were weapons and food rations, the ones kept more for emergencies. The weapons were of all kinds. Jasper longed to grab one, but kept still.

 

Peridot’s Perspective:  
Peridot was amazed at how many weapons were around her. She was interested in the two soldiers in front of her. She was anxious to find out what was coming.

There was one big table in the middle, and ten chairs around it. The sergeant who had led them walked out, leaving the three newbies with the lieutenant and general. The general spoke first.

 

Lapis’ Perspective:   
“Please sit.” Onyx ordered, waiting for the girls to sit. Lapis sat first in the chair closest to the door, and the others sat closer to where the soldiers stood. “Lapis Lazuli, Peridot Greene, and Jasper Corupt. You three are new recruits. As new recruits, you will go on a mission to prove yourself. Lapis will lead. She can tell you why later.” Onyx stated while pointing at each one as she said their name. Lapis wanted to slip away as both Peridot (Ms. Shorty) and Jasper (Buff One) stared at her. Jasper looked confused, and Peridot was glaring at her from behind her glasses.

“Lieutenant Obsidian will walk you through the rest. I must be going.” Lapis could hear Onyx’s voice hitch ever so slightly. They met eyes, and sympathy flashed over Onyx’s face before walking out. 

“I am Lieutenant Obsidian. I will lead you to the forest, but from their you will have to depend on each other and your supplies. You will live in the forest for two day, then attack a small camp of Crystal new recruits. You can kill, maim, take them as prisoners, or knock the out and steal their supplies, but you must come back with proof. If you survive and succeed, you will join the army, and you will be taught more from there. You have half the day to collect supplies and choose a weapon. After that time is up, I will lead you into the forest at dawn. Good luck.” The curvy, braided-haired lieutenant informed. She walked to the door, apparently not concerned about supervising a bunch of newbies around lots of weapons.

Lapis grimaced at the thought of more bloodshed. She was still questioning why she had agreed to join, but now was no time to back out. At least, that was what Lapis was trying to tell herself. Lapis watched the lieutenant grin and wink at Jasper, who looked beat red, then walk out. Lapis raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, she sized up all the weapons in front of her. She was determined to find her dargier.

Before any of them could stand up and start anything, Obsidian walked back in.

“Whoops, I almost forgot. Jasper, come on. I have to give you your uniform.” Jasper stood up, hunching, looking more than a little embarrassed, and followed Obsidian out the door. That left Lapis with the small Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Advice? Sorry for all the crazy perspective changes
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Peridot and Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot are left alone. Peridot wants to get to know Lapis, but ends up more confused than anything. Lapis is moody and mysterious to Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I am making my characters unnaturally mature for their ages, but there is a reason to this. Besides that that is a natural thing for authors to do, and that my characters were forced to grow up, and need them young now. Later they will grow up a bit. Hope you enjoy a little bit of awkward Lapidot. Lapis is actually fricken depressed, but hopefully she will perk up a little. Or not. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Peridot’s Perspective:  
“Soooooo… I can’t help but ask what your story is. Why’d you join? What happened? I mean… the MG talked to you. That’s crazy.” Peridot started, trying to learn more about the angsty, quiet girl who was to lead a mission that involved Peridot.

Lapis ignored Peridot, inspecting the weapons, especially the short-sword section. Peridot sighed in exasperation and stood up. She walked over to the taller girl, but before reaching her, Peridot tripped on something. 

“Shit! Lord help my soul, not again.” Peridot grumbled, her face reddening from embarrassment. She picked herself up until she was kneeling, but looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. That person was Lapis. 

They met eyes, and for the first time since they had met, Peridot saw amusement in Lapis’ eyes. Lapis held out her hand, and unlike with Jasper, Peridot accepted the help up. Peridot noticed how cold Lapis’ hands were, even though it was warm out. 

Peridot quickly let go of Lapis’ hands, and this time she cleared her throat. She glanced down at the thing she tripped on, her eyes widened as she recognized the untraditionally-colored, light blue sheathed dagger. 

Peridot glanced at Lapis, but the girl’s attention was back on the weapons, so Peridot leaned over and picked up the weapon. She examined it to find it was definitely the weapon Jasper had had. Apparently Jasper had never given it up, and it had fallen from her possession on accident. 

Peridot placed the weapon on the table. Lapis glanced back at the sound of the weapon thumping on the table, and Peridot watched as the girl smiled. Actually smiled. Until then, Lapis was either frowning or had grim look. Peridot was observant, and the smile Lapis had showed many things.

First of all, Lapis’ eyes shone with relief. Her smile also showed relief. It was a small, sincere half smile, subtle, but beautiful. Peridot almost shook her head as she removed her eyes from Lapis lips. Peridot also noticed that even though this was the first time Peridot had seen Lapis smile, the way Lapis smiled showed that Lapis naturally smiled a lot. At least, she used to.

The smile was not forced and she had what Peridot called ‘smile wrinkles’ as her eyes squinted slightly when she was smiling. Peridot was wrenched from her thoughts as Lapis snatched up the weapon and scrutinized it, her eyes squinting in concentration. After a good, long minute, Peridot watching, Lapis looked up, and Peridot looked away.

Peridot felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped from being startled. She did not care for physical contact and became stiff under Lapis’ touch. She met eyes with Lapis, who had retracted her hand, but was still smiling. Peridot watched her buckle the weapon to her built, and gave her a questioning look. ‘What was with the weapon?’ Peridot wondered.

Peridot opened her mouth to ask her that question, but Lapis decided to talk, so Peridot shut her mouth and listened.

“My dad gave me this before I joined this shit-show. I-I thought I had lost it forever. Is this what you tripped on?” Lapis gestured to the knife at her hip with an even bigger smile, slightly mocking. Peridot glared, but after a few seconds, her lips twitched and she smiled. 

Peridot nodded an answer and Lapis unsheathed the weapon. Peridot observed in amazement, for the weapon was nothing she had seen before. And she had seen many different weapons from her mother. Before her mother had gotten good with her bow, she had tried many different melee weapons. 

Peridot marveled at the black, clean, very sharp metal. It was so black. Peridot slowly moved closer to Lapis until she was almost touching the tall girl. Lapis looked confused when she glanced at Peridot, and Peridot raised an eyebrow. ‘Tell me what you’re thinking!’ Peridot longed for, and she almost shook her head again.

“It’s so clean. I mean my dad said it would clean itself, but I literally stabbed someone in the leg and then sheathed it. How could it do this?” Lapis whispered, and Peridot wondered if she meant to say all of that out loud. It raised so many questions in Peridot’s always curious mind.

Lapis looked over at Peridot with a shocked expression, and Peridot realized Lapis had not meant to say that out loud. Or at least not loud enough for Peridot to hear. Lapis looked sick, a frown on her face and her eyes squeezed shut. She looked like she was about to topple over.

Peridot wanted to help Lapis, but she did not know how. She was terrible at consoling others, if that was what Lapis even needed. Peridot carefully took the sharp knife-dagger-like weapon from Lapis, determined to ask Lapis later about it, but Peridot knew this was not the right time. 

Peridot placed a hand on Lapis’ back and carefully led her to the nearest chair and watched Lapis sink into it. Lapis placed her elbows on the table, her back to Peridot, and put her face in her hands. Peridot placed the weapon quietly on the table, but Lapis still raised her head to the quiet sound. ‘She must have sensitive ears.’ Peridot thought before awkwardly sitting next Lapis. 

After a few minutes, Peridot was surprised to hear Lapis’ hoarse mumble. 

“You’re unbalanced. You keep tripping, or falling.” Lapis paused, and Peridot would have responded snarkily is she had not heard Lapis draw in a shaky breath, so she shut her mouth for once. 

“Just like when a weapon is unbalanced and it can be more dangerous to its user than their enemy, being imbalanced in battle can mean death.” Lapis glanced at Peridot, looking confused, her eyes red, like she was on the verge of tears. Peridot did not know how Lapis knew this, and by the confused look, Lapis did not know either. Peridot made another mental note to ask later about this. 

Peridot herself knew this fact. Well, both facts. She knew she was hella unbalanced, not cut out to be a fighter, but she was eager to learn. She also knew how dangerous an unbalanced weapon could be. Her mom once cut her arm while training with a weapon that was too heavy.

Thinking about her mom for the third time since arriving at the camp sent a pang through Peridot. She hated grief, but she felt more angry than sad when thinking about her mother. Soon, once she is trained, she will kill Crystal General Garnet. But Lapis was right. Until she was trained, she would only get herself killed.

She was quick-witted, more than a little smart, and knew her way with words, but she was not strong. She was not really a fighter, but she was determined to become one. Her thoughts felt scrambled and confused. For the first time in a long while, Peridot did not feel confident.

Peridot was distracted out of her reminiscing and puzzlement by the feeling of someone watching her intensely. Peridot slyly side glanced at Lapis and found the sad girl flat out staring at her. 

“You want to ask questions, don’t you?” Lapis asked, her voice no longer hoarse, but to Peridot, it still sounded sad.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to tell me anything.” Peridot said, really curious, but for some reason she felt like she should respect Lapis’ boundaries. The girl obviously went through something hardcore. Peridot glanced at the unnaturally clean knife-thingy. ‘She stabbed a girl in the leg?’ Peridot actually shook her head this time, trying to bite back her burning questions. 

It was not in Peridot’s nature to keep quiet. She felt Lapis studying her again as she stared at the uneven wood of the table in front of her. Lapis reached over and grabbed the weapon, sheathing it and standing up. Peridot stood up too.

“I’ll answer your questions later. After the mission. Pick a weapon. Do you know how to fight?” Lapis snapped, almost angrily, and Peridot flinched back in surprise. Lapis whirled around, facing the weapon stash again, and Peridot shrunk back with a frown. She was more than uncertain about the girl in front of her. Peridot felt the urge to get the hell out of the building.

Lapis was right though. She needed a weapon. Only one problem, she fought with her brain, not with weapons. Still, she had always wanted to try out her mother’s bow, but Allura Greene had said she was too small, and weak, to aim and shoot properly. That had irked Peridot, and now she was ready to try it out. 

Peridot slunk over to the long-range weapons, careful to not draw attention to herself. Unluckily for her, her mom had been right. These bows were huge, heavy, and unwieldy to small youngen like herself. 

‘Shit. What am I going to do?’ Peridot inwardly groaned. 

Suddenly, the door creaked open and there stood Jasper, looking awkward in a slightly too small white uniform. She stepped through the door, unusually red-faced, followed by Lieutenant Obsidian, her hair unusually messy, braid undone. Peridot tried to catch Jasper’s eyes, her own eyebrows raised, but Jasper would not look at her. 

Peridot shrugged and went back to looking for some sort of plausible weapon she could carry, and maybe wield. Maybe Obsidian could help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. Peridot is a nerdy, confused lil cinnamon roll who wants to know more about Lapis. Gotta love that :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! (always up for advice!)


	11. Obi Helps a Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsidian lends the girls some help, and Peridot cannot find the right weapon. Peridot is sassy as usual, though her sass is directed more towards Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a blast, and Lapis is finally stepping outside her trauma a little. Love the dynamic, and how Peri and Lazuli are very similar, yet very different. Peri is super vocal ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lapis’ Perspective:  
Lapis stared at the swords in front of her, not really paying attention to them. She was happy to have her father’s weapon back, but it had brought back the gruesome memories of that morning. She was trying to force herself to forget, but it was not working. She did not mean to snap at small Peridot, but she was dealing with something tough.

“Gather ‘round kiddos.” Lapis looked back over her shoulder to Obsidian talking. She saw Jasper glare at the lieutenant, who rolled her eyes in response. “Yeah, you’re only a year younger, but you don’t know half of what I know about war.” Lapis saw pain cross her eyes for a split second before her haughty, superior expression returned. 

Lapis walked over, followed by Peridot. Jasper was already standing next to Obsidian. 

“I’m not supposed to be here. I am not supposed to help you. But here I am. And I am going to help you.” Obsidian looked them all up and down, assessing them. Lapis felt a strong feeling of punching the lieutenant. She did not like being looked at like a weapon. Lapis glanced quickly at Peridot and noticed she was frowning like she did not like that either. 

Jasper did not seem to care, but Lapis had a feeling there was something between the newbie and lieutenant. Otherwise, why would the lieutenant risk her neck to help a bunch of weakass newbies succeed. Newbies she supposedly had no contact with. Newbies she did not know. 

“You’re Peridot Greene, right?” Obsidian asked, her question directed to the small girl.

“Yeah. And I need help picking a weapon.” Peridot muttered, and Lapis noticed Peridot slide glance at her. Lapis met her eyes, trying to show an apology, and Peridot raised an eyebrow. Lapis rolled her eyes. ‘This girl is too much.’ Lapis thought, knowing full well that she herself was too much. 

“Do you know anything about fighting? In fact, do any of you?” Obsidian asked, and they all shook their heads. Obsidian did not look surprised.

“Not many do when first recruited, though it looks like you choose a weapon. And I don’t recognize it.” Obsidian raised her eyebrows, eyeing the weapon on Lapis’ hip. Lapis noticed that Jasper had blanched somewhat, and she looked a little sick. She saw Peridot smirk at Jasper. ‘I never know what is going on between them.’ Lapis concluded, a little annoyed.

“It was my d- my family’s weapon. I found it.” Lapis was careful not to say dad. Men were discouraged from having weapons. Obsidian must have decided to drop the subject. Lapis glanced at Jasper, who was still pale, but the big girl would not meet her eyes. Peridot was still smirking.

“Ok, well, I’ll get you all the supplies you need. Never tell anyone about this, or I could get in serious trouble. And Peridot, I would choose a small weapon. Something you aren’t likely to impale yourself with.” Obsidian said while walking up stairs that Lapis just noticed. This wiped the smirk on Peridot’s face right off. Lapis could hear a hint of mocking in the lieutenant’s voice that, for some reason, riled her up. 

Lapis sat in a chair while watching the girls try and find a suitable weapon. Peridot seemed attracted to the nice looking bows, but they were too big and heavy. She reluctantly moved on to the smaller sword and knife section. 

Lapis turned her attention to Jasper who was in the heavier weapon section: maces, axes, clubs, and war hammers. Lapis saw this as a good idea because those weapons were based on force, and the girl looked strong enough. 

After a few minutes of testing and examining, Jasper picked out a long, silver-colored mace with spikes at the end. Jasper shove the weapon under the belt on her back, and turned it so that it hung horizontally. In this fashion, it does not interfere with Jasper’s legs and looked like it would stay put, for a while, even when running. It looked dangerous, and Lapis did not like it. ‘I can imagine the damage that thing could do.’ She felt sick again.

Luckily her attention was again stolen by the frustrated Peridot.

“What the fucking shitty hell!” Peridot colorfully cursed, and Lapis almost smiled, which surprised her. ‘I just find it funny that a small girl around twelve could swear like that.’ Lapis justified in her head and realized that she did not know how old the girl was. 

“Why the fuck do I have to choose a weapon? I won’t be able to use it anyway!” Peridot groaned, pacing in front of the weapon, her hands clasped behind her back, which Lapis found kinda cute. Lapis rolled her eyes, but smiled a little before speaking. 

“You don’t need a weapon. They just encourage it.” Lapis said and Peridot glared at her.

“So then they encourage their newbies to fall and impale themselves. You said yourself, a weapon a person does not know how to use is more dangerous to the owner than their opponent.” Peridot sassed back, but she looked more concerned than upset. 

Lapis saw, out of the corner of her eye, Jasper look up from her new weapon. Jasper looked confused and moved her eyes from Peridot to Lapis back to Peridot, her expression asking ‘what happened when I was gone?’ Lapis rose both her eyebrows, but Peridot just rolled her eyes.

“We could ask you the same thing, Jasper.” Peridot said, sounding almost jealous to Lapis. Lapis saw Jasper’s face become redder, but the big girl said nothing. Peridot rolled her eyes again. Lapis noticed that Jasper glanced at the weapon on her hip.

“Never mind. I’ll just go empty handed, but if I die, it’s your fault Lazuli.” Peridot snidely, but her lips were upturned in a small smile. Lapis stuck her tongue out at the smaller girl, but rather liked that Peridot called her Lazuli. ‘Maybe I should give her a nickname.’ Lapis mused.

At this point, Obsidian could be heard walking back down the stairs, so every turned their heads to the sound.

“Ya’ll bonding?” Lieutenant Obsidian teased quietly when she reached the bottom. Lapis though she looked almost sad, but her expression quickly changed to smug, throwing each of them a pack. Which reminded Lapis of her own pack. General Onyx had never given her her backpack back. Just as she thought it, something hit her off her feet. Something soft, hit her hard.

She sat, slightly dazed and embarrassed, with two packs at her feet. One of them was hers. 

“I found that too, and I guessed it was yours.” Obsidian was smirking at her. Lapis glared back. ‘Normally I have great reflexes. That was hella embarrassing.’ Lapis thought, trying to keep her humiliation from showing. ‘Obsidian must have thrown it with a lot of force too. It is not a big pack.’ Lapis came up with the excuse. 

Lapis closed her eyes for second and when she opened them again, Jasper was standing in front of her, offering Lapis a hand up. Lapis accepted the help up, then glanced at Peridot, who looked confused and almost begrudging, looking away before meeting Lapis’ eyes.

“You guys are a mess.” Obsidian said, a weird mix of amusement and concern in her voice. Lapis saw her quickly glance at Jasper. 

“You said I was unbalanced, but it seems you are too.” Peridot teased Lapis, and Lapis whirled around to find Peridot right behind her. ‘How’d she get there without me noticing?’ Almost no one was able to sneak up and Lapis and Lapis could easily sneak up on almost anyone. Peridot smirked, her backpack already on her back. 

“I am ready. What about you?” Peridot taunted only loud enough for Lapis to hear, but Lapis could hear a slight strain in her voice. Lapis felt the urge to push the small girl over, which would not have been hard, for the girl looked really unstable with the heavy backpack on. Instead, Lapis shot her a fake, overly-happy smile before turning back to Obsidian and Jasper. She heard Peridot let out a huff before moving so she was standing next to Lapis.

Jasper eyed the two, raising an eyebrow, and smiling as both the girls rolled their eyes at the same time. 

“Hey, you don’t have a weapon? You’re sure you don’t need one?” Obsidian asked Peridot matter-of-factly. Peridot shrugged.

“You don’t have a weapon either.” Peridot whined under her breath, but only Lapis heard her. Lapis almost smiled at her stupid remark.

Lapis opened her pack, but there was nothing in it, not that there had been much in it before. Still, it had held a picture of her mom and dad, and a blanket she had had since she was five. Plus food and water. Lapis opened the other bag to find more than a week’s supply of food and water. No clothing.

Peridot had taken the backpack off and was now looking in it, as was Jasper. Jasper looked content and slung the pack back on her back, carrying it like it weighed nothing. Peridot looked more displeased. She glanced at Lapis, who was about to speak. 

“What about clothes?” Lapis and Peridot both asked at the same time. Obsidian just shrugged with a smirk. 

“I never said anything about providing clothes. Not to mention, you have to stay in uniform.” Obsidian laughed maliciously, enjoying their glares. Well, at least Lapis and Peridot were glaring. Jasper did not seem to care.

Peridot groaned and Lapis frowned. The uniforms were too new and stiff. Too clean and white. They could barely move and could be seen a mile away. 

“I recommend covering yourself in mud, once you decide to invade. Be on guard. You know what to do.” Obsidian turned her back and walked out, waving like she did not care what happened to them. 

Just before she walked out she said something that only slightly surprised Lapis.

“Good luck, Jasp. I hope you make it back successfully. Y'all follow me.” Peridot and Lapis turned to Jasper, who was blushing harder than ever. Peridot smirked and Lapis raised an eyebrow. Jasper just looked uncomfortable. 

“What are you two staring at. We should get going. She said she’d lead us to the forest, and it is almost time.” Jasper stated haltingly, trying to sound authoritative.

Lapis slung the backpack, groaning at how heavy it was. She glanced at Peridot, who had her backpack back on, and seemed to be struggling a bit with how heavy hers was. Lapis smiled a little. ‘She’s no fighter, that’s for sure.’ Lapis thought, walking towards the door, followed by Peridot.

“That reminds me, why are you leading us?” Peridot asked Lapis as they headed out the door. Lapis noticed Peridot almost sounded out of breath. ‘This is going to be a shit-show.’ Lapis grimly concluded. 

Lapis sighed, trying to figure out just how much she wanted to give away without telling what had happened to her. What happened to Agate and Emerald. She felt she could trust the girls, but she did not want to bring it up. 

Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi is so savage lol :) and there is definitely something going on between her and Jasp ;) I love the advice and encouragement! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Basically Just Peridot and Jasper being Awkward and Lapis being Edgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper tries to talk and be less awkward, Peridot tries not to trip, and Lapis tries not to think too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that I am glad I finally uploaded something regarding this story.
> 
> And I hope you enjoy!

Jasper’s Perspective:  
Jasper paused for a bit to walk next to the other two girls, while Obi marched ahead, leading. Though Jasper was anxious to get going, she wanted to try being less… Well, less reclusive. She had grown up without any friends, or really anyone to talk to, and was quiet around people. But that did not mean she was not curious, or that she did not want to have friends. She just did not know how to act around people or make friends.

“That reminds me, why are you leading us?” Jasper heard Peridot ask Lapis, while Jasper had been ahead, and Jasper was genuinely curious to know the answer. Jasper noticed Lapis’ uncomfortable look, and Peridot’s wobbly steps. Jasper readjusted her pack, barely feeling its weight against her broad back. Whereas Peridot was unstable, Jasper was solid. 

Jasper could tell that Lapis did not want to answer the question for whatever reason, which slightly puzzled Jasper. To be honest, Jasper was still wondering what had gone on between the short girl and grim girl when she had been with Obi. Jasper blushed at the thought of Obsidian, but refused to think anymore about her peculiarly flirty superior. 

Jasper knew she had a task in front of her, and she could not be distracted. But first, she had to befriend her teammates.

“I think it’s because I am the oldest. Otherwise I don’t know.” Lapis said haltingly and unconvincingly. Jasper could care less, but she did notice how stiff and uneasy Lapis sounded. Jasper also noted that Lapis was not walking with the same grace Jasper had noticed earlier. 

Jasper glanced at Peridot who looked highly unsatisfied with Lapis' answer, but seemed preoccupied with not stumbling with the weight on her back. Jasper felt compelled to help her.

"You need help with that?" Jasper asked Peridot, motioning to Peridot's backpack. Peridot raised an eyebrow and looked up at Jasper, a mix of confusion and something else that Jasper could not quite place.

"No." Peridot wheezed out, glaring at Jasper, and placing her gaze back on the ground so she could focus on not tripping. The terrain was smooth, but they would soon reach the vast, vegetation of the dark forest. Jasper shrugged, but still decided to snatch Peridot’s pack from her, almost pushed Peridot off of her feet. Peridot’s pack was smaller, and weighed less, so Jasper knew she would not have a problem carrying it also.

Before Peridot could react and grab the pack back, Jasper had situated it across her chest. It was not the most comfortable position, but it would work for now. Peridot tried to grab it back, but she was too short. Peridot glared at Jasper, who just smiled back, but Jasper could see gratefulness in her eyes. Even if the prideful girl would never admit it. 

Jasper glanced at Lapis again, but she seemed to be in her own world, staring straight ahead with a grim resting face. Jasper glanced away, looking down at Peridot, who was on Jasper’s other side. She seemed preoccupied too. 

“Well, how old are you?” Jasper mumbled the question to anyone willing to answer. She felt extremely awkward being the one making an effort to start up a conversation. She grasped the straps of Peridot’s backpack, waiting for a response while they walked. 

Finally, after a few long, silence filled minutes, Lapis spoke up.

“Twelve.” Lapis growled, still staring straight ahead. Jasper wondered why she was so angry and noticed the girl grasp the knife at her waist. Jasper flinched as Lapis moved her eyes to stare at Jasper, eyes blazing with irritability. Jasper decided to refrain from giving her age and proving that she was older than Lapis.

They traveled for a long while in silence, their footsteps muffled on the soft dirt. Jasper glanced at Peridot, who was still picking her steps carefully, despite the fact that she did not have any weight on her back anymore. 

Eventually they reached the northern edge of the forest. They stood there for a few seconds, marveling at the vastness of the huge forest, and wondering how the mission would work.

 

Peridot’s Perspective:  
Peridot was secretly grateful that Jasper had taken her pack. Not that she would ever admit it outloud. But now she only had to worry about tripping because of her stupid clumsiness and not because of a heavy-ass backpack. 

Peridot had noticed the tension surrounding the girls, and that is why she had not spoken up. That and the fact she had been about to fall over from her pack. Peridot knew that Lapis was not the leader due to age, but Peridot had theories. Still, she wanted the exact answer, but she would have to wait. Lapis was obviously not ready to divulge the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a crappy lil chapter, but it gives you a little bit of Jasper and her perspective. In my story, at least so far, she is a big minimization roll you needs to be protected. But she is not innocent, just bashful. Are those the same thing? I am going to look that up. 
> 
> They are not! ALL'S GOOD EVRyboDy
> 
> Love you guys, and hope you enjoyed!


	13. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is struggling with her emotions while trying not to let them show through, and they enter the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to acechick_ace! Go check out her work!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lapis’ Perspective:  
Lapis had not noticed much of the interactions between the two girls walking next to her. She was too busy trying to grasp what was going to happen next. ‘How were the two girls so calm?’ She wondered, knowing the answer. ‘They have no idea what war is really like. How grim and hurtful it is. And that is exactly why I am the leader. And yet, I am a horrible leader.”

Only when they reached the edge of the forest, was Lapis able to wrench her attention away from the mission ahead. To Lapis, the forest was not anything impressive. She had lived near a vast, green forest with cliffs and lakes all around. She had explored all of it, but did not know much about actual camping in the woods. Once, she had slept in a cave for a night, but that was all. Most of the time she would climb and observe the nature and animals around her. Then she would return to her small house and help her father. Or go to school. Never really hanging out with any kid her age. 

Compared to home, this forest was nothing. 

Thinking of home brought a pang to Lapis’ heart, creating an involuntary response of her hand clenching harder to the dargier’s hilt. The action seemed to already become a habit, a way to suppress her emotions. 

“Ok girls. You enter in here. A little advice. As you know, it gets cold at night. If you are going to create a fire, make it smokeless, or don’t make one at all. Next, Trees will save you. If you can sleep in trees. The last place people will look is up. Plus if an enemy is climbing the tree, you will have the advantage of height and mobility. If an enemy has a bow, and is good with it, take them out first. They will be the most dangerous. Sadly, none of you know how to use a bow yourselves. You have two days to complete the mission. There are no rules. Don’t ask me how this stupid-ass tradition started, or why we play this little game. I have no say over it. Remember, you need proof that you succeeded.” Obsidian grimaced. “Whether it’s the head of a Crystal new recruit, or their backpack. Try not to die… And good luck.” Obsidian states matter-of-factly, seemingly quickly adding her last words to the end to try and not show that she actually cared somewhat about the girls. 

Lapis was staring at the ground, wondering how in the hell they were going to succeed. In the few hours she had known the girls, she was able to assess their strengths and weaknesses. Mostly their weaknesses. 

Jasper was obviously strong, but did not seem good with words, or people. Then again, Lapis was not good with social interactions either. Lapis understood why she had been enlisted to the army though. Jasper was big and muscular. 

What Lapis could not understand was why Peridot had been chosen to join the army. The girl was small, weak-looking, very clumsy, and not amazing with her words. From what Lapis’ had seen. Lapis had a guess. The little girl must have amazing connections, like generations of women who went to war before her and became higher ups. Lapis could not have cared less, but Peridot was definitely not built for war. 

Lapis finally lifted her head and looked over at the two girls, who were currently staring at her like she should do something. Jasper looked away, but Peridot met her eyes with one eyebrow raised. Lapis realized they were waiting for her to lead. She sighed and rolled her eyes before marching into the forest, quickly followed by Peridot behind her and Jasper behind Peridot.

That was the last time any of those three girls would ever see Obsidian again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a super short chapter, but the next one is going to be very long, so hold your horses. Love you guys, and I hope you enjoyed. I am always up for advice :)


	14. Almost Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis trips and Peridot helps her. That's basically all that happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post something, even if it is a short chapter. I've been incredibly busy, and I just came back from Mexico not too long ago. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am always up for suggestions or advice.

They tramped loudly in the forest in a single file line for a few minutes before Lapis got fed up. Lapis tried to walk as quietly as she could, remembering her time in her home forest, and was able to walk gracefully and silently, for the most part. The two behind her were stomping so damn loudly, and it was driving Lapis insane. And they had only been walking about five minutes in the large, damp forest. 

Lapis slowed down slightly and partly turned around to scold Peridot for stepping on an especially loud twig. Lapis opened her mouth to say just how annoying Peridot was being, but stopped herself, noticing Peridot was staring at the ground, stumbling almost every step. Lapis stared behind herself at the small girl while still walking forward in the unknown direction. Until Lapis herself stumbled.

“Shi-” Lapis gasped as her foot got caught on a root. Her head was still turned towards Peridot, but she whipped it around until she was fully facing forward just as she started falling. Her arms instinctively reached out to catch her fall, but someone grabbed one of her arms by the wrist, keeping her from falling any farther. After a second of shock, Lapis positioned herself until she was stable on her feet. The hand still had not let go of her wrist.

Lapis took a deep breath before turning completely around, with a blush of embarrassment creeping over her features. Peridot, clumsy Peridot, had stopped her from falling, and was still holding onto her wrist. 

“You ok?” Peridot asked in a mumble. Lapis tried to keep the embarrassment she was feeling from showing on her face as she glanced behind Peridot at Jasper, who was giving her small smile. Lapis shot her a fast glare before moving her eyes back to Peridot. 

“I’m fine.” Lapis mumbled back before yanking her hand out of Peridot’s surprisingly strong grip. Peridot raised an eyebrow but did not comment further. Peridot’s glasses were reflecting the sun into Lapis’ eyes, making her squint. The small girl’s gaze turned away from Lapis’ to the ground and a small frown appeared on her face. That made Lapis feel a little guilty. The girl had stopped Lapis from accidentally getting covered in mud. Which would not have been fun. She was wearing white after all.

“Thanks.” Lapis muttered, almost inaudibly. Peridot did not make any sign that she had heard Lapis, but Lapis made no move to repeat herself. Instead, her thoughts had moved on from guilt to intrigue. 

‘So the girl might not be graceful, but she’s good at reacting. Maybe that’s why they allowed her in the army.’ Lapis thought. Lapis surprised herself that she cared enough to still be wondering why Peridot was in the army. 

Before Lapis could turn around and start walking again, Jasper cleared her throat and spoke up. Lapis and Peridot turned their attention to Jasper, who had a sheepish smile and squinting eyes. 

“No one knows where we are actually going, right? I have some advice. I know how to camp in a forest with basic supplies. I know how to track and hunt.” Jasper sighed and looked away sheepishly. “I used to live alone a lot. People didn’t like me much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Lapis' angst! I finally have a plot-line to this story, and I'm excited to continue writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys
> 
>  


End file.
